aquella anhelada oportunidad
by Kobato Hanato
Summary: Kobato se ha ido, y Fujimoto se ha quedado en la tierra, esperando a que suceda un milagro. Todos la han olvidado, él no. Pero cuatro años sin verla hacen que pierda la esperanza. Sin embargo un viaje podría cambiar las cosas ¿no? Regalo de aniversario.


_**Mucho tiempo me temo sin subir fic alguno, muchas cosas, universidad, proyectos varios, tiempo escaso, meditaciones y demases, pero, hice un alto en eso porque… es un dia especial para mí y para la persona en quien pensé en esta historia. Pasó un año solamente y pareciera que algo cambió en muchos aspectos de mi vida con solo conocerte. Quizá esto que escribo pueda expresar de alguna manera lo que siento, pero también sé que sería muy poco para decirte toda la felicidad que me has dado. Gracias por demostrarme que esto que ambos sentimos existe y es real. Gracias por tu compañía paciente y siempre estarme apoyando. Este pequeño escrito, es para ti, con todo mi amor, de mí para ti. A ti, JosefoXZ, la persona que me ha hecho sonreir, ya es un año juntos.**_

Disclaimer: Kobato y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de CLAMP y de madhouse, esto está basado en los capítulos 23 y 24 del anime.

Las canciones mencionadas aquí son Hello, de Lionel Richie y Ashita Kuru Hi, usada en el anime de Kobato, sin más preámbulos, comenzemos.  


El tiempo, llegaba a ser inclemente con su ritmo. Rápido, rápido, y a pesar de su velocidad, su rutina era siempre la misma: levantarse, desayunar lo más pronto posible –y a veces desayunar en el camino-, correr al estudio, como aún era nuevo, era el chico muchas veces de los mandados, no se quejaba, estaba trabajando en –probablemente- uno de los mejores bufetes de abogados que existía en Tokio en esos días. El abogado Takenouchi, era uno de los más respetados en Japón, además de ser un gran diplomático, lo primero al verlo y estrecharle fuertemente la mano fue: _"llegarás muy lejos, te lo aseguro"_ y después de eso, le mostró una pequeña oficina conjunta a la de él. La oficina constaba de muebles blancos, una ventana bastante grande, con una excelente vista, pese a estar por el barrio más comercial de Tokio, la fortuna le había sonreído, y su lugar de trabajo, -ubicado en el tercer piso de un edificio hecho casi con espejos por lo brillante que era- daba a una plaza, donde solía ver a los niños jugar. Y siempre que se sentía extremadamente cansado por el papeleo –que llegaba a ser abismante, sobre todo los lunes desde las dos de la tarde- miraba a los niños jugar e inmediatamente sonreía. Pero eso solo era un momento fugaz, luego volvía a la apatía de siempre. Su itinerario seguía con que a las 12 del día, comía algo, por lo general, quedaba de juntarse con su viejo amigo Doumoto, y comían Takoyaki en el puesto más cercano, otros días solo se conformaba con unos fideos. Otros días… simplemente los pasaba de largo, porque tenía que revisar documentos y podría estar con eso durante meses. Eso más o menos sucedía en sus horas laborales de la semana. Lo bueno sucedía los días viernes: eran los días en que podía visitar a su hermana adoptiva Sayaka –y por consecuencia a su reformado marido Okiura- a la guardería de infantes Yomogi, y aparte de ayudarla, cosa que hacía con gusto, rememorando viejos tiempos, se podía sentar frente al piano y tocar durante un buen rato, los niños siempre pedían una canción más antes de quedarse completamente dormidos.

"Muchas gracias Fujimoto-kun." –dijo la mujer de ojos azul profundos con su tono siempre alegre. "Creo que esta vez pidieron una canción extra."

"Si, por favor Fujimoto-sensei" –dijo un niño de cabello color arena de ojos grises.  
"Hmmmm" –suspiró Sayaka-sensei, acomodando sus anteojos. "¿Qué nos dirá Fujimoto-kun querido?" –preguntó mirando al hombre alto.  
"Creo que no soy la persona idónea para responder eso Sayaka"- contestó. Tenía más que asumido que el hecho de llegar a ser aprobado por el muchacho de ojos verdes, era un proyecto a largo plazo. Y en su caso… muy a largo plazo. "Pero tú, si lo eres, anda, pregúntale" –y agregó de inmediato. "A ti como sea te hace más caso que a mí, contigo es un libro abierto." –Sayaka arqueó una ceja; ya en muchos aspectos su cuasi hermano ahora era todo un misterio. Su marido le sonrió para animarla.  
"Muy bien, ¿puedes tocar una canción más, Fujimoto-kun?" –preguntó Sayaka, moviendo sus manos, hacia su invitado. Realmente ella no necesitaba hacer eso.

Fujimoto asintió con la cabeza, y sus largos y finos dedos comenzaron a acariciar las teclas del órgano pulido en madera de cerezo, sonrió, a ella le habría gustado que tocara con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro, recordó que cuando Fujimoto le sonrió a ella por primera vez, sus ojos color miel, adquirieron un brillo extraño, la melodía era dulce, _como ella_, pensó para si, y era cantada con entusiasmo por los niños. Era un día especial, una nueva generación de chicos se graduaría de la ya, renovada guardería de infantes Yomogi, para luego comenzar la escuela primaria. Aunque echaba de menos esos viejos tiempos, especialmente ahora, pese a tener una vida bastante estable, en los que trabajaba en la guardería, podía darse esos pequeños lujos de venirlos a ver a menudo, y dado que la casa de Sayaka-sensei, y –muy para pesar de él- su marido alias el _innombrable_, -muy su marido sería, pero, Fujimoto no tenía intenciones de confiar en él- estaba al lado, podía venir a tocar el piano, todo el tiempo que él quisiera. Y eso lo hacía sin la necesidad de aplazar el trabajo con el abogado Takenouchi, porque, aunque el papeleo llegara a ser estresante -¡y sí que lo era! Trabajar con el mejor abogado de todo Japón no era tan fácil como lo pintaban- venía a tocar el piano, y a tocar una y otra vez aquella melodía que ella siempre solía cantar cuando estaba feliz. Eso era quizá la única manera de sentirla cerca y pensar que, si, quizá… algo podría cambiar. La realidad era simple: Kiyokazu Fujimoto no tenía todo lo que él deseaba, o mejor dicho, no tenia lo que él joven más deseaba. En pocos días más, se cumpliría un nuevo aniversario más desde ese día en que ella desapareció frente a sus ojos, y no pudo hacer nada por retenerla, pero recordaba bien las palabras que provocaron el cambio más grande en todo su ser:

_"Fujimoto-san. Tú eres la persona más importante y más preciada para mí, siempre lo fuiste, y siempre será así, Siempre."_

Parpadeó. Ya caía la noche, nuevamente. Una mano en su hombro lo distrajo de su fugaz recuerdo. Y este se disolvió como azúcar en el café.  
"¿Vendrás mañana Fujimoto-kun?" –preguntó una mujer alta de cabello ébano con grandes ojos de color zafiro.  
"Si" –contestó él con voz ronca y agregó. "¿Puedo después venir a tocar el piano?"  
"Claro." –asintió Sayaka-sensei. "Si sigues así, deberías dedicarte a ser pianista."  
"Una decisión muy sabia por cierto." –terció el marido de esta. Fujimoto bufó. Este se apartó, sabía que cualquier comentario le caería mal al joven, y comenzó a reír por lo bajo. Ya casi iban cuatro años desde que se reunió con Sayaka y aún así Fujimoto ponía la misma cara que ha puesto durante… bueno, muchos años…  
"Pasaré por la plaza central y luego vendré aquí a verte, Sayaka-sensei." –y agregó. "Y luego iré a tocar un poco."  
"Tengo entendido que es un día especial… ¿verdad?"  
Fujimoto asintió con una fugaz sonrisa.  
"Si…"  
"Creo que nunca supe que fue lo que pasó en ese momento Fujimoto-kun, ¿crees que algún día me puedas contar esa historia?" –pregunto Sayaka con curiosidad.  
"Claro…" –contestó Fujimoto. _"Pero como sea, no creo que podrías comprenderla… por ahora."-_ dijo por lo bajo. Una historia no tendría sentido si ya se han perdido los recuerdos de eso que pasó, aunque fueran recuerdos vivos para él. "Ya es hora de irme." –expresó.  
"Te esperamos mañana, ¿verdad querido?"- este asintió.  
"Muchas gracias" –e hizo una exagerada reverencia. Algo curioso en él, ya que no solía hacerlas. Y desapareció entonces por la puerta.  
"Si me preguntas a mí, Sayaka, Kiyokazu-chan, temo que esté enamorado…"  
"¿Crees?" –preguntó Sayaka en tono agudo pasando una mano por su cabello negro intentando peinarlo. "Me lo habría dicho."  
"Sabes bien que en momentos el amor llega a ser complicado." –dijo sabiamente su marido, saliendo al jardín de su casa y encendiendo un cigarrillo. "Quien sabe, quizá no le llegue a ser fácil hablar de la chica en cuestión. Quizá estén lejos y ya no quiere hacerse ilusiones… o quizá…" –entonces volteó a ver a su esposa y vio como sus ojos expresaban tristeza de nuevamente sentir que no podía hacer nada por su casi hermano. "Sayaka." –dijo tomándole de la mano. "Tranquila, ¿si?"  
"Es sólo que…"  
"Sé bien que lo quieres cuidar, pero ya no es ningún niño, no es como cuando eramos adolescentes y yo…"  
"Solías gastarle bromas pesadas cuando me venías a buscar para una cita…si. Me queda muy claro." –contestó ella cruzándose de brazos.  
"¡Hey!" –reclamó. "En mi defensa, puedo asegurarte que el también me gastaba bromas a mí."  
"Tal para cual" –bromeó Sayaka, comenzando a reírse, entonces Okiura se dio por pagado al verla sonreír, y ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, al tiempo que este dejaba tomaba el cigarro y lo apagaba para poder rodearla con sus brazos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El trayecto hacia su casa siempre se había caracterizado por ser no muy largo, como mucho, unos veinte minutos caminando, y de paso, le quedaba cerca de la pensión Mihara, ahí solía ir seguido también, no en vano Chitose Mihara fue su casera por todos los años que duró yendo a la universidad, estudiando para ser abogado -que tomaron dos años más de lo normal por todos los trabajos de medio tiempo que él tomó por su propia voluntad para pagar la deuda de la guardería Yomogi- De pronto… un impulso, tenía ganas de pasar por la pensión… e ir al que fue su antiguo cuarto, al acercarse el aniversario de ese día en que ella se fue, cuando comenzaba la primavera, siempre experimentaba un sentimiento de culpa, quizá si él hubiese tenido otra actitud con ella… ¿Podría haber sido distinto todo? "No seas idiota" pensó molesto. "Ella de todas maneras estaba muerta." Ups. Preferiría no haber dicho jamás esa palabra. Sabía objetivamente que ella ya no podría acompañarlo por diversos motivos, porque ella había ido a "un lugar al que debía ir" pero volviendo a sus antiguos pensamientos, ¡claro que habría sido una gran diferencia si hubiese tenido otro comportamiento! Por otro lado… ella le había dicho que ella lo quería así, de la forma que fuera, justamente porque esa era su manera de ser. Después de saludar a Chiho y a Chise Mihara, ellas le dijeron que nadie había alquilado aún las dos habitaciones de ellos, y entonces pidió entrar a ver la que fue la suya propia un momento, a lo cual accedieron de buena manera. Al entrar, se escuchó un pequeño rechinar de la puerta, frente a él había una vacía habitación, pero en la ventana que estaba a la altura de la puerta de calle aún habían unos pocos ganchos de ropa metálicos que él usaba para secar su ropa, cuando no le quedaba más espacio en el modesto armario que tenía allí, en el lugar en que solía poner su futon, había una mesita de luz en que solía redactar sus trabajos universitarios. Sonrió, e hizo el ademán de sentarse en esa misma posición. Se supone que en momentos en que él intentaba tener la concentración máxima, siempre solía ser interrumpido por algo… o más específicamente, por alguien.

_"¡! ¡LO SIENTO MUUUUUUCHO_!" –ese grito era natural todas las mañanas, las tardes… las noches… bueno, era natural que se escuchara todos los días. Se escuchaba siempre como una explosión, nunca entendió porque ella después pasaba por el lado de su puerta con quemaduras, -luego comprendió que era a causa del fuerte y fiero carácter de Ioryogi, el "perrito de peluche" que ella siempre llevaba en su bolso, y que era capaz de entrar en un ataque de pánico si no lo tenía cerca- y si esta puerta se encontraba abierta, siempre se asomaba y le decía: _"Lo siento mucho Fujimoto-san"_ –y hacía una exagerada reverencia. _"Sé que tienes que estudiar, n-no era mi intención interrumpir. Por favor, lo siento mucho."_ –y él solo le asentía con la cabeza. Se detuvo en esa imagen, la imaginó entonces caminando, -esta vez, sin quemaduras- por su puerta, su cabello largo y castaño que caía graciosamente en sus hombros y un poco después de su cintura. Abrió su maletín, habían papeles del trabajo, muchos de ellos, y buscó imperiosamente… ¡si! Logró encontrar un papel en blanco y un lápiz. Solo detenido en aquella imagen comenzó a escribir, si, algo pensando en ella.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind.  
__**Estuve solo contigo en mi mente.**__  
And in my dreams i've kissed your lips, a thousand times  
__**Y en mis sueños, besé tus labios unas mil veces.**__  
__I sometimes I see you pass outside my door  
__**Algunas veces te veo pasar por fuera de mi puerta.**__  
Hello, isn'me you are looking for?  
__**Hola, ¿es a mí al que buscas?**_

Pensó en esos ojos color miel que siempre veía sonrientes y que resplandecían aún más con la luz del sol, y también pensó en esa sonrisa encantadora que siempre lucía, la visualizó ahí en su puerta, sonriéndole, se veía tan linda, tan dulce, tan… tan _real_. Tan real que hasta podía jurar que ella no estaba tan lejos de él. Y no lo decía solo por el pequeño caramelo color rosa que guardaba celosamente en el bolsillo de la camisa que daba hacia su corazón. Lo decía por una especie de cuasi… presentimiento.

_I can see it in your eyes  
__**Puedo verlo en tus ojos.**__  
__I can see it in your smile  
__**Puedo verlo en tu sonrisa.**__  
You're all I ever wanted, and my arms are open wide  
__**Eres todo lo que siempre quise, y mis brazos están abiertos.  
**__Cause you know just what to say  
__**Porque sabes justo que decir.**__  
__And you know just what to do  
__**Y tú sabes que es lo que hay que hacer.**__  
__And I want to tell you so much… I love you.  
__**Y yo quiero decirte cuanto yo… te amo.**_

La verdad es que nunca había sido muy bueno escribiendo –más bien todo lo contrario- en lo que a poesía o expresión de sentimientos se refiere, porque escribiendo documentos concienzudos acerca de la teoría de derecho era todo un prodigio, pese a que durante mucho tiempo perdió unas cuantas clases de eso. Pero sin embargo, escribir acerca de ella, le salía más fácil, porque, todo lo que puso en el papel, era lo que se podía llamar como un resumen de los sentimientos que despertaba en él la chica que fue conocida como Hanato Kobato. La chica que era capaz de salir a la calle –con lluvia y todo y sin paraguas- a buscar gente para que fuera a comprar al bazaar para ayudar a la guardería, la chica que podía sacrificar misiones en pos de hacer lo correcto y aunque no tuviera idea de cómo remar, siempre daba lo mejor de sí misma en todo. _"Kobato…Gambarimassu!"_ era lo que siempre ella gritaba antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Sonrió. Miró por la ventana, había una enorme y maravillosa luna llena, justo como esa noche…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La recordó, ella daba la vuelta a verlo, perpleja. En medio de la plaza, con luna llena, como esperando a que algo pasara, pero sabiendo bien lo que estaba a punto de suceder.  
_"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_ -preguntó con su golpeado tono de voz, aunque jadeante, había estado corriendo para encontrarla.  
_"Fujimoto-san…"_  
Él estaba cansado aún, el parque fue el último lugar donde estaba viendo si la podía encontrar, ella, bajo sus brazos.  
_"¿Hacia dónde vas?"_  
_"No lo sé"_ –respondió la muchacha. Este frunció el ceño.  
_"¡No me vengas con eso!"_ –reclamó el muchacho, siempre era lo mismo con ella. Se iba y encima… ¡No tenía idea de donde iba! ¿Dónde se podía concebir eso?  
Pese a lo sorprendida que estaba, aún mantenía una mirada serena.  
_"Incluso en el final, estás molesto"_  
_"¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!"_ –Declamó el irritado muchacho e intentó apelar a su sentido común –algo que en ella parecía inexistente. _"¡No puedes desaparecer sin decir nada!"_  
_"Lo siento mucho"_ –contestó ella apenada, claramente esto no lo hizo con esa intención, él lo sabía bien, pero no podía permitir que ella se fuera, sabía que él era algo arisco, y muchas veces no supo como contestarle, que le reclamaba que fuera tan chillona, torpe y excesivamente optimista, y que por esa forma tan inocente de ser, y encima, fue bastante desconsiderado con ella que había sido tan amable de querer quedarse a su lado hasta el final… por su propia voluntad, le había costado muchos enojos, pero… si él algo podía hacer para retenerla ahí junto a él…  
_"¿Acaso herí tus sentimientos?"_ –preguntó con voz queda. Si era así, le pediría perdón por lo que le quedara de vida. Así de fácil, así de sencillo.  
_"¡No!"_ –exclamó ella negando eso con todo su cuerpo. _"¡No se trata de eso!"  
"¡¿Entonces por qué?"-_ preguntó sin comprender.  
Ella se quedó sin palabras y mirando hacia el lado, con expresión de culpa, y de tristeza, quizá no era un motivo fácil de explicar. Verla así, es algo, que simplemente le destrozaba el corazón, había visto muchas veces a Sayaka-sensei muy deprimida, y él tenía ganas de ayudarla, y ponía su mejor esfuerzo en esa tarea, pero verla… a ella, con esa expresión tan frágil, le daban más ganas de correr a sus brazos y decirle que fuera lo que fuera no estaba sola… desconocía el porqué se tenía que ir. Fujimoto solo sabía que no podría tolerar tenerla lejos. Iba a decir algo más en ese momento pero…  
_"Es por el contrato"_ –dijo una voz ronca en ese mismo lugar, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
_"¿Quién anda ahí?"-_preguntó, hasta ese momento nunca había escuchado esa ronca voz.  
_"Estoy aquí"_ –contestó esa voz, Fujimoto miró hacia todos lados, pero no veía nada. _"Estoy aquí idiota, arriba de la maleta"_ –y al verlo casi se cayó de espaldas, la voz venía de un… peluche, un perro de color azul… ¡El perro color azul que ella siempre llevaba en su bolso y que ella describía como su _amigo más especial_! ¿Qué clase de locura es esta? _"Hola"_ –dijo el peluche cruzándose de brazos con gesto de impaciencia. _"Y este es el reverendo idiota por la que esta otra idiota deja ir sus oportunidades. ¡Grandioso!"_ –pensó el peluche con sarcasmo, examinando a Fujimoto de pies a cabeza. Este abrió aún más los ojos al verlo.  
_"Él es Ioryogi-san"_ –explicó la chica como presentando a los dos en un salón de té. Esto estaba fuera de cualquier imaginación.  
_"Pero si solo es un animal de peluche."_ –El gesto de enojo en el peluche se hizo aún más notorio.  
_"Eso era lo que yo pretendía ser."_ –contestó Ioryogi muy molesto, su gesto llegaba a dar miedo_. "De todas maneras, acerca del contrato…"_ –su mirada se desvió desde él hacia la chica. _"Kobato, muéstrale."_ –le ordenó con tono autoritario.

Ella titubeó, y miró al peluche con expresión de tristeza. Estaba apenada, y dubitativa, pero el peluche solo le asintió con la cabeza.

_"Está bien"_ –contestó con un hilo de voz. Y llevó sus manos a su cabeza, específicamente hacia su sombrero y lentamente se lo fue quitando. Lo que observó entonces Fujimoto hizo que abriera aún más sus ojos verdes: una pequeña luz de color tornasol se reflejaba intensamente sobre sus lentes de marco delgado, hasta irse volviendo de un color azul brillante, y de la impresión, casi se le caían: una corona, como de reina, estaba flotando sobre la cabeza de ella, sin embargo, él aún no entendía el significado, ella simplemente sonreía.  
_"¿Tu? ¿Qué es eso?"  
"Ella está muerta"_ –explicó Ioryogi, impaciente_. "El alma de Kobato no pertenece a ningún mundo y vaga sin tener relación con vida alguna, sin embargo, gracias al contrato con alguien de allá arriba"_ –dijo apuntando hacia el cielo. _"Se le concedió la oportunidad de renacer en este mundo, y vivir una vida."  
"¡Espera! ¿Qué se supone que estás hablando?"_ –replicó Fujimoto, ¿Qué importaba que estuviera muerta? ¡Para él, ella estaba más que viva! Ioryogi entonces le dirigió una mirada sombría.  
_"Sin embargo_…" –y escuchó una risita burlona en tono chillón de un pequeño conejo que sostenía una flor y de expresión inmutable_. "Me temo que en estos últimos días, en los que ella sabía que su tiempo se acababa, estaba más preocupada de pasar ese tiempo contigo que en cumplir el contrato."_ –dijo con mueca de desaprobación. _"Por esto entonces, el contrato, fue roto."  
_  
El conejo entonces apuntó esa flor hacia Kobato, y tanto la flor como la corona en su cabeza comenzaron a brillar de manera intensa, como si se estuvieran conectando y de pronto, Kobato estaba envuelta en una luz con los colores del atardecer, verde, morado, azul, y estos llegaban hacia el cielo, y todo esto hacía que tristemente era lo único luminoso en medio del parque que estaba en penumbras, ella, aún en ese momento, solo sonreía, aunque se notaba que estaba intentando mantener la serenidad.

_"Es por eso que debo irme" _–dijo sonriendo.  
_"No"_ -dijo una vocecilla dentro de él.

Este reaccionó a tiempo, aún con su brazo vendado, pudo subir por la resbaladilla hacia ella y ver que estaba rodeada en esta luz, pensó que, si estiraba su mano hacia ella conseguiría sacarla, pero no pudo, esto parecía hecho de algún vidrio, intentó golpearlo, pero eso seguía sin modificarse, consiguiendo solo apoyar su mano frente a ella, no quería, se negaba ante la odiosa posibilidad de que ella se fuera, aún Kiyokazu Fujimoto no entendía del todo que sentía por Kobato Hanato, pero, sabía que era algo poderoso, lo que lo amarraba a la misteriosa muchacha de sonrisa permanente, torpeza, inocencia y voz encantadora.

"_¡No puede ser que te vayas!"_ –exclamó él golpeando el halo que la envolvía. No quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara, podrían… ¡comenzar de nuevo! _"No quiero, no quiero que te vayas" _se repetía en su interior. Si se quedaba, todo sería diferente. Él se presentaría ante ella como Kiyokazu Fujimoto, el muchacho multitrabajo que ahora volvería a estudiar derecho instigado por Sayaka-sensei y que casualmente o no, eran vecinos en la pensión Mihara y entonces podría saber más de su vida… no, había tantas cosas que él quería saber, cuál era su color favorito, cuál era su canción favorita, que le gustaba más, ¿el atardecer o el amanecer? tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle…  
_"Fui muy feliz al estar a tu lado."_ –dijo ella a viva voz, aún sonriendo, este parpadeó, golpeó este halo que la envolvía con más fuerza. Y al sentir su mirada en ella, de a poco sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas_: "Esto no está bien"_ –dijo al poner su delicada mano frente a él siendo separados como por un vidrio. _"Yo quería… poder decirte adiós con una sonrisa y no puedo."_ –Kobato comenzó a llorar, aún intentando mantener su sonrisa, Fujimoto comenzaba a desesperarse, ya casi lograba entender que le sucedía con la muchacha… ya no quería que ella se marchara de su lado. El conejo entonces rió estridentemente y giró como si estuviera bailando, entonces hizo brillar su flor y el halo que la rodeaba comenzó a presionarla más.  
_"¡Detente, por favor!"_ –rogó Fujimoto. Y comprendía que haría lo que fuese porque ella no tuviera que pasar por esto. Se negaba rotundamente a perderla.  
_"Fujimoto-san"–_lo llamó, mirándolo a los ojos_. "Tú eres la persona más importante y más preciada para mí, siempre lo fuiste, y siempre lo serás…Siempre."_–declaró la chica con a viva voz. Ahora él era quien sentía que algo se quebraba en su interior.

Ahora él lo comprendía perfectamente. Durante todo este tiempo, nunca había podido hallar las palabras que decirle a Kobato, se arrepentía totalmente de los momentos en que le dijo alguna mala palabra e hizo que ella adoptara por momentos esa cara tan triste que siempre lo tocaba y deseaba que solo sonriera, no lo admitió en ese momento, pero él sabía que ella cuando lo cuidó, no era por lástima –algo con lo que el sintió que vivió por mucho tiempo en su trato con los otros, de ahí a su taciturna y arisca forma de ser- era porque genuinamente, había una persona que quería permanecer a su lado costara lo que costara, y Kobato Hanato lo había logrado: finalmente había conseguido llegar a su corazón, y no sabía cómo decirle lo que él sentía, ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¡Ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle a Sayaka-sensei que la quería… cuando llevaban muchos años juntos y prácticamente era su hermana mayor! La miró, y se dejó perder en esos grandes y hermosos ojos color miel que tanto le habían gustado, aquellos ojos que los había visto reír, llorar, enojar, lo único que quería era abrazarla y no dejarla ir más, y al reconocerlo, su pecho poco a poco comenzaba a hincharse, para luego irse llenando de una cálida sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo, solo dejando sentir lo que siempre había querido decirle a su pequeña paloma. Y esa  
sensación pasó a transformarse en un brillo que emanaba de él, y ese instinto entonces…

"_No te vayas."_ –musitó desde el fondo de su corazón.

Entonces el halo que la rodeaba, comenzó a resquebrajarse para dejar de envolverla, ese era su deseo; que ella estuviera ahí, a su lado, de su pecho, seguía emanando un extraño brillo, luego miró hacia el frente y suspiró aliviado: su pequeña paloma seguía ahí, frente a él, y la luna llena seguía iluminándolos, siendo testigo de aquella maravillosa escena; al parecer, si habían podido torcer la mano de ese contrato. La luz que emanaba de Fujimoto, se fue tornando de un intenso color azul y viajó como por arte de magia hacia la chica que lo miro asombrada:

_"¿Un dulce?"_

Y este se fue a su pequeña botella de cristal, haciendo que de a poco, comenzara a brillar con una intensa luz blanca, Fujimoto nuevamente no comprendía que pasaba –ella tampoco- y sus ojos fueron hacia la botella que observó atentamente como se iba llenando de un color verde esmeralda brillante.

_"El dulce está llenando la botella." _–susurró Ioryogi.

Y la botella entonces, completamente llena, se elevó hacia Kobato, quien sonriente la tomó entre sus manos y la llevó a su pecho, abrazándola, como si fuera el regalo más dulce que este le hubiese hecho nunca.

_"El dulce de Fujimoto-san… es tan cálido." –_dijo en un tierno susurro.  
_"Esto no es un regalo, ¿no comprendes? ¡Esto es una maldición!"_ –exclamó Ioryogi, furioso, a la muchacha esto no le importaba, este regalo era de su Fujimoto. Y miró al conejo que observaba todo esto con avidez_: "¡Por favor! ¡Déjala renacer en este mundo!"_ –pero este lo negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Movió su flor hacia la derecha y una lluvia de petalos de cerezo, color púrpura, comenzaron a caer con un viento arrollador, rodeándola por completo, nuevamente. Fujimoto la observó, era algo hermoso y conmovedor a la vez, y el estar ahí absorto ante ella, ni siquiera pudo ser interrumpido por los gruñidos de Ioryogi que rugió furioso lanzando fuego hacia el conejo._ "¡Maldición!"- _rugió este. Y agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose miserable e impotente de no poder hacer nada por evitar esto.

"_¿Qué está sucediendo?"  
"Hay un lugar al que debo ir."_ –contestó ella aún abrazando la botella. Y lo miró a los ojos una vez más, sintiendo como la última palabra le generaría un dolor interminable el decírsela a él: _"Adiós…"_

El cuerpo de Kobato brilló con fuerza volviéndose del mismo color de los pétalos de cerezo que la rodeaban, así como la última sonrisa que le dirigió a Fujimoto para tranquilizarlo fue la más hermosa, y su cabello largo y liso era disperso por una ráfaga de viento que conducían estos pétalos, fue solo un impulso, y Fujimoto entonces se abalanzó para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero justo al tocarla, y sentir el calor que emanaba de ella… se disolvió entonces entre todos los pétalos de cerezo. Al darse cuenta, ella se había ido, ella ya no existía más.

Kobato Hanato no había podido quedarse a su lado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nunca supo mucho que pasó a la mañana siguiente, pero al despertar, estaba desconcertado por despertar en el suelo de la plaza, pero, rápidamente volvió a la pensión, unos meses más tarde, había regresado a la universidad, sus notas habían vuelto a ser las mejores del curso, podía trabajar para Piffle Princess, y tomar menos turnos que antes, porque ya no tenía que trabajar para pagar la deuda de la guardería. Pero no era lo mismo. Por algún motivo extraño y ajeno, se le veía más deprimido y taciturno que nunca, sin hablar con Doumoto, -a este lo evitaba- ni con nadie, comía lento, o algunas veces, sacaba la bandeja del almuerzo para mirarla por horas sin siquiera probar bocado alguno. Este cambio fue notorio para quienes lo conocían pero al ser consultado por esto, simplemente Fujimoto no sabía como responder. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si ni el mismo lo comprendía? Doumoto decía que él estaba triste porque habían cerrado la guardería… pero no era eso, o… no era solo eso, recordaba sus tiempos en la guardería, pero sabía que había alguien… alguien importante, que hacía que ese recuerdo tuviera sentido… y por más que ansiaba, no podía recordar quien era la persona de la que los pequeños abrazaban todo el día. Pero, un día, tras la lluvia, lo comprendió, cuando un pequeño dulce resbaló del bolsillo de su chaqueta color verde musgo de cuero. Como brillaba tanto Fujimoto lo observó con atención, y fue como un relámpago de pétalos de cerezo color púrpura, hojas de árboles y tréboles de cuatro hojas, que comenzó a ver diversas imágenes de una chica de cabello largo y castaño y enormes ojos color miel, la vio riendo, la vio encontrando un trébol de cuatro hojas, la vio corriendo apurada, la vio quejarse de cuando él le tomaba las dos mejillas y se las jalaba para reprenderle por haber llegado tarde al trabajo, la vio intentando remar… en círculos, la vio con quemaduras, pero riendo a viva voz…  
_  
__I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
__**Espero ver la luz del sol en tu cabello.**__  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
__**Y decirte una y otra vez, cuanto me importas.**__  
__Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
__**Algunas veces siento como mi corazón se llena.  
**__Hello, I've just got to let you know  
__**Hola, yo solo quería que tú supieras.**_

La vio llegando a la guardería y cuando llegaba parecía que el sol llegaba con ella, la vio proponer cosas para salvar el lugar, la vio intentando dibujar… y se vió a él mismo burlándose de sus dibujos y incluso, pudo verla de cómo se molestaba con él por no haberle dicho gracias por llevarle un trabajo de la universidad. Y también vio… como ella a través de ese halo, le decía que él siempre sería la persona a la que ella amaría, sin importar en que tiempo este fuera. Una lagrima se escapó por sus ojos, ahora por fín entendía este vacío en su corazón. Ella era la pieza perdida para saber porque él estaba así. La extrañaba, necesitaba ver a Kobato Hanato. Cuando vio la foto eso si, vislumbró algo: ella no estaba en la foto. Y él recordaba bien que ella estaba, era solo un espacio vacío. ¿Qué había pasado?  
Nadie, nadie la recordaba, todos cerraron su puerta y no entendían nada. Solo respondían: _"pero si eso es solo un espacio vacío."_ Y pese a que Fujimoto se pusiera como un loco, simplemente no había respuesta alguna. Y solo una persona fue capaz de responder sus dudas; una joven de cabello rubio y de ojos aún más claros que los de Kobato, y con rostro angelical, solo ella le pudo decir que estaba pasando, y ella podía recordar a Kobato también, al menos sabía que no estaba loco. Si bien lo que le dijo Kohaku no pudo hacer que este se sintiera mejor, por lo menos pudo quedar esperanzado, en que pasara lo que pasara, la volvería a ver. Bien es sabido, que muchos sentimientos, pero por sobre todo, el amor, puede trascender… la vida. Y así entonces fueron pasando los días, las semanas, los meses, y por último, los años, en que Kiyokazu Fujimoto se fue concentrando solo en su trabajo, había creído en lo que Kohaku le dijo de reencontrarse con la persona amada pasara lo que pasara, pero… ¿sucedería lo mismo con Kobato? No estaba seguro. Aunque… al mirar por la ventana y ver que comenzaba a caer en la primavera… pensó que… lanzó una pequeña carcajada. Quien sabe y quizá para esta primavera… podría suceder algo importante.

"Fujimoto-san" –llamó la secretaria del abogado Takenouchi. Este, rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella. "Llaman de la oficina del ayuntamiento, para saber si irás a ver el caso de la herencia que te dijo el abogado Takenouchi."  
"Si, pretendo ir mañana por la mañana y volver lo más pronto posible para terminar con ese caso." –contestó. "Tomaré la llamada, muchas gracias."  
"Como el abogado no estará por unos días creo que estarás algo sobrecargado, lo lamento mucho."  
"No es nada, quizá ir a otro lugar distraiga un poco." –comentó.  
"La verdad si. Creo que pasas mucho tiempo en la oficina." –dijo ella con efusivo tono maternal. "Además por allá es muy lindo, te hará bien un cambio de aire." –Este la miró confundido. "Está a las afueras de Tokyo, cerca de Shinjuku. Si tomas el tren de las nueve de la mañana llegarás en poco tiempo." –la secretaria del abogado Takenouchi, la señorita Kamiya, tendría poco más de unos 30 años y en Fujimoto veía a un joven tan triste que siempre estaba al pendiente de él… como lo haría una madre, siempre procuraba darle un café cortado con leche por la mañana y una taza de té de hierbas para que pudiera dormir tranquilo, y ocasionalmente, procuraba hacer más deberes para que él hiciera otra cosa, aparte de estar todo el día en la oficina, paseando cual tipo con mirada perdida. Tenía esperanzas en este viaje, quizá conocería a una chica linda que le trajera algo de color a su vida. Tenía curiosidad de saber si es que esos ojos esmeraldas podrían iluminarse alguna vez.  
"De acuerdo, muchas gracias." –dijo él, con un cuasi esbozo de sonrisa. Haciendo un gesto con su mano antes de entrar nuevamente a la oficina… y al papeleo de siempre. En otras palabras, a seguir la rutina.

Un día nuevo, no tenía grandes expectativas acerca de esta salida. Por más que la señorita Kamiya le había dicho que esto podía ser un viaje muy importante –tan entusiasmada estaba que ella fue a comprarle el boleto y le dio dinero extra para que comprase un almuerzo rápido…- al tomar el tren, se sentó con el maletín en sus brazos, para luego sentir la pequeña carga que tenía en el bolsillo de su camisa, al sentirlo, solo pudo suspirar y sonreír ampliamente; así era como Kobato podía estar a su lado, en ese dulce, aún se mantenía su calor y su aroma, que olía a pétalos de flor de cerezo, con un ligero olor a lavanda. Fujimoto miro al cielo por su ventana. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Habría llegado al lugar que tenía que ir?

_'Cause I wonder where you are  
__**Porque me pregunto donde estás.  
**__And I wonder what you do  
__**Y me pregunto que estás haciendo.**__  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
__**¿Te estás sintiendo sola, o hay alguien que te ame?**__  
__Tell me how to win your heart  
__**Dime como ganar tu corazón.**__  
__For I haven't got a clue  
__**Porque no tengo una sola pista.**__  
But let me start by saying, I love you…  
__**Pero dejame comenzar por decir: que te amo.**_

Siempre se decía que así era. Con ella no podía ser de otra manera. Quizá, si la volvía a ver, no necesitaría decirle que la amaba, bastaba con que ella lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Cerró los suyos pensando en su mirada, y en como su pelo era acariciado por el viento y el sol se reflejaba en él, y ella se movía como en una danza para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo día. Se bajó justo en la última parada del tren y comenzó a subir una escalerita de piedras enormes y que destacaba por no haber sido pulidas nunca, por lo tanto al pisar, no podía hacerlo rápido, por temor a caerse, pero, al mirar a los lados, las flores iban dominando el paisaje, narcisos, rosales, azahares, pensamientos, tulipanes, margaritas, de todas las formas y tamaños, se podía sentir un olor agradable y fresco en el aire, que daba un nuevo respiro para subir las interminables escaleras que lo guiaban a la casa grande que quedaba al final del camino, aunque por ahora Fujimoto con suerte podía ver el techo. Era una casa grande de amplio techo te finas tejas color rojo intenso, con una forma muy peculiar, porque le hacían recordar un paraguas. En las esquinas del techo habían pequeñas estatuillas con forma de tréboles de cuatro hojas, al parecer, el dueño de esos terrenos, de acuerdo al señor Takenouchi, era un hombre muy supersticioso, que comenzó a hacer su fortuna cuando encontró un trébol de cuatro hojas cuando pasó por la muerte de sus padres, y siempre se caracterizó por su bondad, y ahora, la misión de Kiyokazu Fujimoto, era la de salvar a la nieta de este de las posibles estafas que le pudiera hacer la gente codiciosa, porque al darle un vistazo al lugar, sabía que habría gente dispuesta a todo por conseguirlo. Siempre educado, Fujimoto tocó la puerta, para su sorpresa, esta estaba abierta. "Que joven tan descuidada" pensó. Cualquiera podría entrar, a robarle, quizá era una chica demasiado confiada… "Kobato lo era…" se dijo. De todas maneras, la casa por ahora, estaba en penumbras, siendo solo iluminada por el sol, de todas maneras el atractivo de la casa no era su interior, sino los enormes ventanales que daban al inmenso jardín que poblaban las flores antes vistas. Era como un paraíso… si Kobato estuviera ahí con el, habría saltado la ventana y habría ido corriendo a lanzarse en las flores, y a bailar entre ellas y quizá habría puesto todo su esfuerzo en hacer –torpemente- una corona de flores para él, al menos para hacerlo sonreír un poco.  
_  
Isn't me you're looking for?  
__**¿Eres a mí al que buscas?**_

Se dio vuelta: había un piano de bellas proporciones y de madera de roble, la tentación era enorme. Y seguro entonces caminó hacia él, y extendió un pequeño pañuelo donde reposaba el dulce, que era el recuerdo de Kobato. Como para que ella estuviese presente. Y comenzó a tocar el piano nuevamente. Conocía bien la melodía, era la melodía que siempre ella quería cantar, le habría gustado un día, tocarla en el piano para que ella la cantase, recordaba su voz, su canto hacía que todos sonrieran y que un árbol pudiera sonreir, o que las flores adquirieran un nuevo brillo, o que un bebé pudiera volver a sonreir, y en su caso particular… su canción hacía que él se sintiera vivo nuevamente. Estaba tan embelesado tocando la melodía una y otra y otra vez, que podría jurar que la voz de Kobato estaba cantando la canción desde el otro lado del jardín. Fujimoto se detuvo, y volteó a ver. No había nadie a la vista. Por supuesto, era todo fruto de su imaginación, Kobato ya no estaba aquí, estaba tan concentrado pensando en ella que creyó escucharla cantar a lo lejos, pero eso debió haber sido solo en su imaginación, no aquí. Ella aún no había regresado. Volvió a dar un vistazo hacia las flores por si alguien llegase a aparecer y dado que no vio a nadie, se abocó nuevamente a su tarea de tocar la canción que tantas veces que la había escuchado la podía tocar de memoria. Dudó si ir a mirar por la ventana, ¿Qué pasaba si…? _"No"_ se repitió una vez más: _"Es imposible, esto es mi imaginación, no es real. Tocaré una vez más_" Pero de nuevo sucedió lo mismo que había sucedido hace unos momentos, pero esta vez se escuchó con mucha más fuerza:

_Haru ni saku hana natsu hirogaru sora yo__**  
Las flores florecen en primavera. Oh verano que llenas el cielo.**__**  
**__Kokoro no naka ni kizamarete kirameku__**  
Ellas estan ahi y brillando en mi corazón.  
**__Asa ni furu ame mado o tozasu hi ni mo__**  
La lluvia cae en la mañana, incluso en el dia cuando miro por la ventana  
**__Mune ni afureru hikari wa kumo no ue  
__**la luz llega a mi pecho por encima de las nubes.**_

Era su voz, ¡estaba seguro! Era ella, ¡había regresado! ¿Pero cómo? Fujimoto tomó el dulce color rosa cuidadosamente y torpemente cerró el piano, golpeándose sin querer en el dorso de la mano ¡qué tontería! Y corrió a zancadas hacia la ventana, por ahora solo veía flores a su alrededor, pero, cuando miró hacia la esquina derecha de la casa, vio un camino hecho de adobe, y en sus bordes habían lindas estatuillas de mármol con forma de tréboles, y vio venir entonces a una chica, era no muy alta –ciertamente mucho más baja de estatura que él- de cabello liso y castaño… ¿coincidencia? Que caminaba jovial y despreocupadamente por el camino hacia su casa, Fujimoto se inclinó observando con atención cada rasgo de la recién llegada, y con cada rasgo que veía en ella, sentía como se aceleraba su corazón hasta el punto de querer estallar. _"¡Es ella, es Kobato!"_ era lo que no se dejaba de repetir, como si fuese una luz intermitente. Estaba nervioso, justo como Kohaku le había advertido que estaría, le dijo también que debía estar, ante todo atento, porque lo más probable era que si se reencontraban, ella no recordaría nada de su vida pasada, pero en esencia sería la misma chica que una vez llegó de la nada a hacerlo feliz. Lo que importaba en este momento, es que ella estaba ahí y estaba viva, y si tenían suerte, ambos tendrían una oportunidad para ser felices… juntos. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta de entrada, aunque no pensó en un pequeñísimo detalle: cuando la chica lo vio, lo vio con extrañeza, porque bueno, es un extraño que nunca has visto que sale desde tu casa… da para pensar, ¿no? El caso era simple: ahí estaba Kiyokazu Fujimoto, el abogado que buscaba ayudar a esta jovencita a ver bien el problema que tenía respecto a los terrenos, pero… antes… tenía que verla… porque… ella… por alguna… razón… hacía que Fujimoto perdiera la compostura y corriera por los pasillos en busca de la puerta, pero como no pudo mover la pesada manilla decidió saltar por la ventana pero como corría a toda velocidad omitió por completo la existencia de una pequeña banquilla de madera con un cojín muy grande que hizo que este se tropezara y cayera mal… ¡Que torpeza y en frente de ella! ¿Qué pensaría ella al respecto?

Por suerte, se puso de pie de inmediato y ya al verla que corría hacia el enseguida hizo que se fuera paulatinamente el dolor. Y la miró nuevamente hacia la cara: Si, era ella, era su pequeña paloma, había regresado y ahora era una humana, vaya vueltas de la vida.

"¿Te lastimaste?" –preguntó la muchacha consternada. Fujimoto sonrió, chillaba de la misma manera que siempre. "¿Sucede algo?" –este negó con la cabeza. "Es que como estás sonriendo…"  
"No, no es nada" –dijo sonriendo. "Disculpa, tú debes ser la dueña de esta casa."  
"Asi es" –afirmó ella con entusiasmo, haciendo una enérgica y exagerada reverencia ante el recién llegado. Si, esa era el alma de Kobato. "Disculpa, es que, es extraño que otras personas vengan por aquí… ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?"  
"Por supuesto." –contestó Fujimoto. "Mi nombre es Kiyokazu Fujimoto, abogado, vengo en representación de mi superior, el abogado Takenouchi, no pudo venir por otros asuntos. Y vine en su lugar para resolver este problema lo más pronto posible."  
"Ya veo. Asi que tú eres el abogado. ¡Encantada de conocerte!" –dijo extendiendo su maravillosa sonrisa, Fujimoto estaba embelesado mirándola nuevamente. Y ya casi no cabía en sí de la felicidad.  
"El placer… es mío" –murmuró Fujimoto aún contemplándola, como si eso que sucedía no fuera real aún.  
_"Aunque la memoria de nuestras vidas pasadas ya no estén, nuestras almas son las mismas. Mientras sigan existiendo nuestras almas, no importa el número de veces… nos encontraremos, eso tenlo por seguro."_ –ahí, al ver la sonrisa de la chica, fue cuando entendió verdaderamente las palabras de Kohaku. _"Tu corazón está conectado con el de Kobato. Ya podrás comprobarlo."  
Fujimoto-san"–_lo llamó, mirándolo a los ojos_. "Tú eres la persona más importante y más preciada para mí, siempre lo fuiste, y siempre lo serás…Siempre."  
_"¡El piano!" –comenzó a decir ella para intentar sacarlo de sus pensamientos.  
"… ¿Huh?"  
"Intentaba decirte que eres muy bueno tocando el piano." –explicó ella. "Realmente eres un prodigio."  
"Lamento haberlo tocado sin permiso." –se disculpó él. "La puerta estaba abierta y…"  
"No pasa nada, tranquilo." –repuso ella sin darle mayor importancia. "¿Sabes? Es gracioso pero, por algún motivo, me pareció conocer esa melodía."  
"¿En serio?" –preguntó y ella asintió. "Esa canción la cantaba un antiguo amor, la solía cantar muchas veces al dia. La he estado buscando por mucho tiempo."  
"¿De verdad? ¡Cuánto lo siento! Pero, espero que la encuentre luego."  
"Si." –lo que ella no sabía es que ya la había encontrado. Se quedó embobado viéndola un poco más hasta que se obligó a preguntar. "Bueno, ¿le importa si reviso la casa?"  
"Oh, adelante."  
"Muchas gracias señorita…"  
"Llámeme Kobato, mi abuelo solía llamarme así."  
"De acuerdo" –contestó cohibido. Acompañándola a la puerta para entrar, la señorita Kamiya había tenido razón, haber salido de la oficina SI era una buena idea.

_'Cause I wonder where you are  
__**Porque me pregunto donde estás.  
**__And I wonder what you do  
__**Y me pregunto que estás haciendo.**__  
__Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
__**¿Te estás sintiendo sola, o hay alguien que te ame?**__  
__Tell me how to win your heart  
__**Dime como ganar tu corazón.**__  
__For I haven't got a clue  
__**Porque no tengo una sola pista.**__  
But let me start by saying, I love you…  
__**Pero dejame comenzar por decir: que te amo.**_

"Muy bien, creo que esto serían todos los papeles que yo necesito." –afirmó cerrando un enorme portafolio color azul. "Es cosa de llevarlo a la oficina y hacer unos cuantos trámites"  
"¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda!"  
"Y yo… tengo que devolverte esto." –Ella extendió sus manos, extrañada, lo conocía desde hace poco, ¿Qué se supone que le tenía que devolver? Y entonces vio un…  
"¿Dulce?" –preguntó examinándolo.  
"¿Podría pedirte… que cantes esa canción una vez más?" –inquirió con suavidad. "Yo quisiera poder acompañarte con el piano."  
"¡Claro!" –respondió enseguida. "Sería un placer."

Fujimoto se acercó esta vez, feliz hacia el piano, miro a la chica; esto estaba recién comenzando, quién sabía, y dentro de todo, tenían una oportunidad más, para comenzar de nuevo. Tocó el piano como nunca, contempló como ella llevaba las manos a su pecho, y comenzaba a cantar con todas sus fuerzas.  
_**  
**__Watashi o michibiku tooi tooi yobigoe yo__**  
Oh, una voz me llama desde muy muy lejos y me guía.  
**__Hohoemu you ni utau you ni hibiku kaze no oto__**  
Como si sonriera, como si cantara, el sonido del eco del viento  
**__Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru__**  
Alegría y tristeza, llevo todo cerca de mí al caminar.  
**__Watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono__**  
Mi mano y tu mano están firmemente juntas.**_

Pero algo detuvo la última nota. Volteó y todo fue rápido, del pequeño dulce salió una potente luz rosada brillante que la envolvió completamente, como si de esos fenómenos paranormales se tratara… como cosa de magia o de espíritus… ¿habría tenido algo que ver Ioryogi en eso? con un montón de pétalos de flor de cerezo, como aquellos que se la llevaron, pero esta vez el color era diferente, un rosado vivo, que demostraba vida, y de la nada desapareció todo ese resplandor, dejando solo los pétalos de cerezo en el suelo como testigos de que algo había pasado, pero ella le daba la espalda. Fujimoto se levantó sobresaltado del taburete.

"¿Estás bien?" –iba a decir algo más, pero ella tomó aire para decir algo.  
"Entonces aquí era."

"El lugar al que yo quería ir… La persona con la que yo quería estar…" –el abrío los ojos, sorprendido, pareciera que… "Pensé que teniendo una oportunidad más, esta vez podríamos ser felices." –Fujimoto dio un par de pasos hacia ella, atraído como por un imán. "Parece que soy una tonta."  
"¿Kobato?" –preguntó ansioso. Quizá en ese momento, habría sucedido un milagro.

Ella se volteó rápidamente con sus hermosos ojos color miel, bañados en lágrimas.

"¡He regresado!" –exclamó dichosa.  
Fujimoto sonrió en serio esta vez.  
"Me hiciste esperar muchos años…Llegas tarde" –dijo, esbozando la sonrisa más sincera que tenía, solo para ella.  
Las gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos y estos se tornaron quebradizos. Ya no había dudas al respecto.  
"¡Fujimoto-san!"- gritó ella al lanzarse a los brazos de Fujimoto, él al recibirla pudo sentir ese aroma a rosas con un toque de lavanda que lo embriago al tiempo en que la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez, para no dejarla ir nunca más de su lado.

"…Y por fin están juntos… definitivamente por esto, me merezco cien puntos" –murmuró orgulloso un peluche color azul desde la copa de un árbol, observando minuciosamente la escena.  
Fujimoto besó la frente de Kobato, y limpio las lagrimas, no había porque llorar, porque ya estaban juntos, ella besó sus manos, y tomándola de la mano, se sentaron juntos en la banca que daba al jardín. Sabían que esta sería una larga y maravillosa tarde.  
No necesitaba decirle que la amaba, ella tampoco necesitaba decírselo, ambos lo sabían, porque sus corazones eran uno solo, ahora y por siempre, y ahora Fujimoto sabía que el sol brillaba y el viento mecía a las flores, y pues ellos… comenzarían a aprovechar aquella anhelada oportunidad de estar juntos._****_

_**29/OCT/2010 A ti, gracias por todo.  
Y a ustedes, gracias de antemano por leer todo esto.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
